A type of Faith
by rinofmidnight
Summary: Faith is a type of knowledge beyond proof. Danny goes to Clockork seeking advice but leaves with something more.


_"Faith is a knowledge within the heart, beyond reach of proof." - Khalil Gibran_

**Faith**

He was considered a master. Time, his to control, and yet despite what the world believed him to be, Clockwork was no God. He too could not say which path the future would take, where it would end, and possibly begin.

"Clockwork, where are you? I need your all knowing advice and the future is a parade full of possibility's and stuff!"

Said a fifteen year old boy as he soared through the doors of Clockwork's home. The Master of Time couldn't help the smile that graced his features, at least he didn't break the doors down like last time. Clockwork thought, a chuckle tumbling from his mouth, causing Danny to whirl around midair, his white hair flying in all directions revealing a panic stricken look shadowing his young face.

"I need your help." The boy said again.

The sound caught Clockworks attention, he had seen Danny beaten, bruised, and well past exhaustion, but never in all of his existence had he heard the young halfa speak with such a sense of helpless loss. Even when he had been forced to face the evilness in his heart, Danny persevered: through everything he might, or might not, lose. Danny's voice struck cords deep inside Clockworks heart and placing aged hands upon the child's shoulders the ghost of Time did not know what to say. Clockwork may know the futures but he was not a reader of minds, nor was he willing to pry into Danny's past to seek the answers to his charge's plight. But the shaking, terrified boy in front of him needed answers, even if he could not give them.

"What is troubling you, young Danny?" He asked.

Clockwork felt more than heard the dam breaking inside Danny, slamming into the levees of his heart, until everything came pouring out.

"Danielle left. I know it's silly but I don't know what to do. I keep worrying that I'll never see her again. She's a part of me, what happens if I can't protect her? How do I tell her that she's just as capable of destroying the world as I am? What happens if I fail as a brother? Or father, cousin… whatever?! And on top of that I let her go off to explore the world by herself and I can't help this feeling that I should have asked her to stay. Please, tell me what to do."

Emotions unidentifiable in their vastness were running rampant through Danny's heart. Along with a love for Danielle so powerful Clockwork could only hold onto the edge of the dam, feeling the bright water which threatened to pull him down into its depths. It took only seconds for Clockwork to answer, but to Danny it felt as if his entire afterlife were passing him by. And the one being who saw everything, remained unmoving.

"You must have faith in the knowledge that she will return." Clockwork dutifully spoke, bracing himself for the coming storm, which would inevitably be unavoidable from his seemingly callous response.

"WHAT!" Danny screamed, just short of his ghostly wail.

"Have faith in the_ knowledge_ that she will return? What knowledge Clockwork?! All I _know_ is that my little sister is off God-knows-where and that I might not ever see her again! _What kind_ _knowledge is that_?!"

Danny's voice broke, his heart clenching painfully in his chest, tears streaming down his face, clouding over his unearthly green eyes, showing not the worries of a fifteen year old boy; but one who was only trying to keep what little he had promised to protect, safe. To keep those he loved safe. Clockwork silently waited, rubbing small circles on Danny's back while the teen steadily cried in Clockworks embrace. The only thing keeping Danny upright, and reminding the halfa that this pain would pass. And as time continued to move forward, the tears eventually stopped flowing until all that remained was a broken heart. One that Clockwork now deeply wished to mend.

"Please, allow me to explain."

"No."

Danny's voice came out hollow. He tried to pull himself free from the now middle aged hands holding him in place. But the halfas struggling was all in vain, for Clockwork was determined, he needed Danny to understand the truth, gently grabbing the stubbornly set chin, Clockwork raised Daniel's head to meet his timeless stare.

"Danny, look at me." He said sternly.

Frustration contorted Danny's face as he yanked at Clockworks hands desperate to get away from the ghost he believed could help.

"Danny, you must understand. Faith is a form of knowledge, one that comes from your heart, it has no rhyme or reason; only that it is their beyond the reach of proof. Daniel, do you have faith in Danielle?"

Danny had long since stopped struggling, his hands hanging limply by his sides, listening to Ghost of Time speak of something… no all knowing ghost should believe in. Clockwork watched the halfa quietly whisper his response, his left hand nervously coming to rub the back neck. Determination set in his eyes.

"Yes, I do believe in faith. I have faith in Danielle" Danny said.

"Good Danny, then trust her to return, even though you worry, even though she might come home a little worse of wear, trust her enough to come home. And do not worry about failing as a brother, you will make mistakes but she'll still love you no matter what."

"But how do I explain our powers? My own past sins?" Worry crept back into Danny.

"Do not fear. When the time is right, have faith in the knowledge that she will accept this part of herself, and your sins as well. After all, you have accepted hers."

Danny felt as if a rock had been lifted from his heart. Never in his life would he have believed that such a simple belief could help him carry such a heavy burden. But looking at Clockwork, Danny suddenly knew how hard it would be to maintain this faith.

"Tell me Clockwork, do you have faith even when the future holds no answers?"

This earned Danny a laugh from Clockwork. 'Oh, this boy, always thinking of others even when he should only focus on himself.' Clockwork thought watching Danny take on a rather flustered look for being laughed at.

Smiling Clockwork answered, "Yes Danny, I have held onto faith for as long as time. More so once I met a certain teenage halfa, who likes to make the future very complicated."

A full blown grin spread across said certain halfas face, but his response was one filled with the greatest sincerity "thank you Clockwork; for giving me a new beginning" and with this Danny gave Clockwork one quick hug goodbye and left through the same double doors.

**End**


End file.
